


To Save Krypton

by vegabondjumper



Category: Karamel - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, DC Marriage Week, Daxam, Daxamite, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, KaraMel, Krypton, Krypton Survives, Kryptonian Culture & Customs, Kryptonians, little angst, mon el of daxem, supergirl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegabondjumper/pseuds/vegabondjumper
Summary: Krypton and Daxam are in the midst of a bloody war to which there is no end. Mutually assured destruction seems all too real and so a peace is negotiated between the two rival planets. Part of the negotiations involve a marriage between the two planets. An arranged marriage is set between Kara Zor-El and Mon-El in order to save the two planet's from killing each other. Before the marriage the two are first to get acquainted with the other's customs which happen to be vastly different where the Kryptonian's are quiet and clean, the Daxamite's are loud, messy, and rambunctious. Mon-El despite his good looks is practically insufferable and he seems to share her disdain. Even though Kara tells herself she's doing this to save Krypton she knows she has to find some kind of common ground with Mon-El if she's to spend the rest of her life with him but did he have to make it so damn difficult?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't read a lot of DC comics so I'm going to have to read up more on Daxam and Krypton so if anyone has some good sources let me know!!

It was no secret that Krypton and Daxam had never gotten along. In fact it was well known through the galaxy that the two planets were always at odds with each other. But the war had reached it’s breaking point.

  


Mutually assured destruction. It was the only thing keeping the planets from eliminating each other. Was. The age old promise was beginning to wane as the two planets pushed themselves closer to mass destruction. It was becoming clear to both sides that peace would have to be made if their planet were to survive. The leaders of each of Krypton’s houses met to discuss what they were willing to sacrifice in order for peace to be made. Many offers and compromises were then made between the leaders or the houses and King Lar Gand, and Queen Rhea of Daxam.

  


Among the compromises made were a splitting or rare resources between each planet. The disposal of lead by many of the Kryptonians and an equal disposal of Kryptonite on Daxam’s end. Slavery was to be further regulated as Daxam would not stand to lose slaves completely. Slaves would have rights and be treated with more humanity and kept from performing tasks deemed too dangerous. Bu among the most important compromise was that of a marriage binding the two planets together.

  


The marriage had to display those of important standing on each side. Having only one son, the Daxamites only had their son Mon-El to offer, a strong man ebbing into his late twenties and the prince of Daxam. On Krypton’s side few houses had girls to offer the young prince and even fewer of the correct age. Fewer parents were willing to offer their young daughters to the prince of a planet they had spent so long loathing. Discussions of peace would remain at a stalemate until a suitable spouse could be offered to the Daxamite prince.

  


The burden weighed heavily on Zor-El’s mind. His daughter Kara was of the right age, and unwed. But he couldn’t image sentencing her to an eternity with people who had been the enemy for so long. He squeezed his temples with his thumb and middle finger willing himself to think of some other solution, some other girl perhaps.

  


“You’re thinking about Kara again aren’t you?” Alura’s voice came up behind him as her hands came to rest soothingly on his shoulders. Zor-El let out a long sigh.

  


“It’s ridiculous. We’ll find someone else. Kara isn’t the only girl on the planet,” Zor-El seemed to be assuring himself more than his wife. Alura gave his shoulders a quick squeeze.

  


“I hope so. Without a marriage I don’t know that Rhea will allow the Peace Treaty to come to fruition,” Alura fretted.

  


“And we all know she’s the real leader of that planet,” Zor-El scoffed bitterly. “I can only imagine what that son of hers is like.”

  


“It doesn’t matter what he’s like, one way or another he has to marry a Kryptonian,” Alura sighed.

  


“Rhea won’t want Kara,” Zor-El said confidently.

  


“We don’t know that,” Alura said hesitantly.

  


“Rhea won’t want me for what?” Zor-El and Alura jumped at the sound of their daughters voice. both their heads swiveling towards the door.

  


“It’s nothing you need to worry about Kara. I assure you I’m handling it.” Zor-El gave the girl a pained smile. Kara shook her head setting her jaw.

  


“No I heard my name and Queen Rhea’s. What’s going on? Please dad, whatever it is I can handle it but I need you to talk to me.” Kara stepped towards them showing she was not leaving until she got the answers she was looking for. Alura and Zor-El exchanged a worried look before turning to Kara.

  


“The discussions for the Peace Treaty are running into some problems,” Her father said uncertainly. He looked towards his wife for support. Alura took a deep breath and stepped in.

  


“It appears that we can’t finish the deal with the Daxamites until a marriage between the planets is made,” Alura continued.

  


“Okay what’s the problem there? And why was I mentioned?” Kara folded her arms over her chest.

  


“According to the Daxamites we need someone of ‘royal’ blood,” Her father explained.

  


“Someone from one of the houses.” Kara nodded in understanding.

  


“Unfortunately there are not many parents willing to sacrifice their daughters to the prince of Daxam, nor are there many girls of age,” Alura explained.

  


“But that doesn’t mean we are giving you to him Kara. I want you to know that. We’re going to find someone willing to marry the prince. You need not worry,” Zor-El jumped in. Kara nodded slowly pressing her lips together as she thought for a moment.

  


“I’ll do it,” Kara said after a moment of silence. She was staring at a corner of the room as she spoke her words carefully. If it meant peace for her planet she was willing to do anything, even if that meant marrying a Daxamite. Immediately her father stood pulling her attention back to him.

  


“Kara no, you do not need to make this sacrifice!” He sputtered out. Kara’s eyes flashed as she squared her shoulders, facing her father.

  


“You raised me to do the right thing by you, by me, and by my people. This is the right thing for them. If it will finally end this war it’s worth my life,” Kara argued.

  


“But it’s not your responsibility Kara,” Alura added.

  


“Maybe not but I love Krypton and if I can do something to save my planet I will,” Kara choked out throat feeling tight.

  


“Absolutely not! It’s out of the question Kara. We’re not willing to give you to them. Nothing is worth that!” Zor-El forbid her.

  


“How do you expect there to be peace when you talk like that?” Kara countered.

  


“Kara, your father and I don’t want to see you give your life up to fix a mistake that isn’t even yours,” Alura assured her.

  


“So you plan on forcing someone else to marry him? And have her throw her life away? No. I can fix this. I’m the best option. I can do this,” Kara’s voice was strong and steady but her hands shook. It was silent in the room for a moment. Her father took a long deep breath before finally approaching Kara, placing his hands on her shoulders.

  


“Kara if you are to agree to this you must be certain. The Daxamites are very different from us and this prince… we have no idea what he’s like. And this marriage…. you’d be tied to him for the rest of your life if peace is to be assured,” Her father explained carefully, hoping that spelling out what lay ahead might deter his headstrong daughter. Instead, however, Kara raised her head and fought back the ball forming in her throat.

  


“I will do whatever is necessary to save Krypton,” She said in a cool voice. Zor-El and Alura looked at each other for a moment both wondering how they had managed to raise such a brave young woman. Meanwhile Kara was fighting back the fear that hovered in the back of her mind. Brave she was, but that didn’t mean she was unafraid.


	2. The First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while! Also sorry for any spelling errors- I'm bad at proofreading!
> 
> Yeah so I'm just going with modern english slang- but you know they are speaking their own languages.
> 
> Also haven't seen season 3 yet though I don't think there'd be much to change how I wrote this.

It had been two weeks since she had agreed to marry the prince of Daxam. A ceasefire had been announced between the two planets along with the announcement of Kara and the Prince’s betrothal. Outrage. The public were angry, shouting that they could never have peace that this marriage was a pathetic attempt at the notion. Kara had been holed up inside during those two weeks as the public settled and became more accustomed to the idea. With people’s initial volatile reactions over with it was finally safe enough for the prince to come to Krypton. Kara had been on edge for over two weeks as she agonized over her decision. 

 

_… I will do what it takes… for Krypton._ Kara typed out. She didn’t know why she bothered keeping a journal. She hoped maybe someday it might be of use to someone but for now it was a way to get out her thoughts and right now her head was swimming in them. She couldn’t stop thinking about what was to come. What the party prince of Daxam would really be like, what her future held, could she really bring peace to her people. Each thought demanding attention and pulling her in all different directions. Kara didn’t even delve into what she was feeling because if she did she was afraid she might back out altogether. _This is for Krypton,_ She kept telling herself as the waves of anxiety rolled in and out.

 

“Kara Zor-El?” One of the guards peaked her head into her room. They were here to see that the meeting with the Prince of Daxam went as planned.

 

“Yes?” Kara asked turning away from her writing.

 

“The… Prince, will be here soon. Your parents asked me to let you know you’ll be due downstairs in a half hour,” The guard nearly choked on the word Prince. Kara nodded and she left. Kara heaved a heavy sigh. She couldn’t avoid it any longer, she needed to change and report to the dining hall where she was to meet her betrothed.

 

Kara knew that on Daxam marriages were always arranged so she expected that he would be more cavalier about their union than she was. Kara dressed in her nicer clothes, prince or her planet or not, she needed to make a good impression if she were to be spending the rest of her life with this man. Kara shuddered as she pulled her dress on. Maybe her and the Daxamite could come to some sort of agreement, their marriage was only for the public after all- wasn’t it? Kara shook her head. She couldn’t think about all of this right now. She needed to focus on one thing at a time otherwise her head might explode.

 

Looking in the mirror she fiddled with her hair unsure of what to do with it. The fitting royal blue dress fell to the floor. A sheer lighter material hanging off her arms and wrapping around her wrists. She sighed letting her wavy hair fall past her shoulders. Her mother peaked her head in through the door.

 

“Almost ready?” Alura asked tentatively

 

“I will be, just a bit nervous,” Kara admitted grudgingly as she turned back to the mirror. Her mother gave her a soft smile as she walked up behind her daughter. Her gentle hands ran their way through Kara’s hair twisting the strands up into a neat bun at the back of Kara’s head.

 

“You know you can always back out of this Kara. You don’t need to do this,” Her mother said as she began securing Kara’s hair. Kara chewed on her bottom lip.

 

“I know I don’t, but if I don’t what hope do we have for our planets?” Kara resisted the urge to shake her head.

 

“You’re a brave girl Kara and no matter what I want you to know your father and I are very proud of you,” Alura said soothingly. Kara smiled sadly.

 

“I know you are.” Alura finished securing Kara’s hair and Kara turned to her.

 

“There now we can all see your beautiful eyes,” Alura said holding Kara’s face gently in her hands. “So blue, like comets, I used to say.” Alura smiled broadly at her daughter but Kara could see the sadness and worry behind her eyes.

 

“We better get downstairs before he arrives,” Kara said softly. Her mother nodded and arm in arm they made their way downstairs where Kara was to meet her soon to be husband. If her mother hadn’t been there Kara wasn’t sure how she would have made it down the stairs and through the tall doors on her own.

 

***

 

Kara stood between her mother and father in the large dining hall as they awaited the Prince of Daxam and his entourage. Kara felt her heart nearly leap into her throat as the tall heavy wooden doors began to part. Guards entered the room, Kryptonian guards at the head escorting the Daxamite guards escorting Queen Rhea, and King Lar Gand into the room. The prince standing between them. A thin blonde man stepped forward ahead of the guards, a Daxamite slave by the looks of it.

 

“House of El, allow me to introduce to you, Queen Rhea, and King Lar Gand, and their son- Mon-El, prince of Daxam!” The man announced. Mon-El took a step forward his face neutral his eyes surveying Kara.

 

“Rhea, Lar Gand, this is our daughter, Kara Zor-El,” Zor-El introduced. He looked at Kara waiting for her to step forward. She took a hesitant step forward legs shaking slightly. She looked at the prince unsure of what to make of him. 

 

Rhea stepped forward first walking past the guards in order to stand before Kara. Rhea towered over Kara making her feel much smaller than what she was comfortable with. Rhea slowly reached out to touch Kara’s face. The guards all tensed. Rheatilted Kara’s face from side to side.

 

“Young, healthy, yes I think you’ll do.” Rhea smiled as she looked up at Kara’s parents. “Shall we draw up the terms of the arrangement and leave these two to get acquainted?” Rhea asked. Kara’s parents exchanged looks before leading Rhea and her guards out of the room. Alura squeezed Kara’s arm reassuringly before she left the room. Without the guards and their parents the room fell into eery silence.

 

Kara’s eyes drifted up and down Mon-El. He was young, tall, an athletic build, and had these dark cobalt blue eyes that made her slightly uncomfortable. He didn’t smile, just pressed his lips together awkwardly as he looked her up and down. Finally folding his arms over his chest he began to circle her. It reminded Kara of what animals did to their prey… Kara quickly spun around making an effort to keep her front facing him. Mon-El stopped when he noticed Kara’s tensed shoulders.

 

“I gotta say this is kind of a relief,” He said with a shrug.

 

“A relief?” Kara asked brows knit together.

 

“Well yeah I mean I was worried you’d be a troll or something at first but as it turns out you’re a babe,” Mon-El said a smile pulling at his lips now. Kara’s jaw nearly hit the floor.

 

“Excuse me?” Kara had trouble keeping her tone controlled. Mon-El now seemed to look confused but that smile wouldn’t seem to leave his face now that it was there.

 

“What? I was under the impression that’s what you call a beautiful woman? Sorry I’m not up to date on Kryptonian slang,” Mon-El explained. Kara’s eyes narrowed.

 

“Our planets hang in the balance and you’ve been concerned about what I’d look like?” Kara asked, his previous words finally dawning on her after the initial shock of their brashness.

 

“Well yeah. I mean I’m going to have to mate with you so I’d say it was a justifiable concern,” Mon-El laughed as if Kara’s question had been a ridiculous one altogether. “Weren’t you worried?”

 

“No, I was more concerned with the fact that the fate of my planet is now resting on my shoulders.” Kara stuck out her chin. Mon-El rolled his eyes.

 

“Getting mated is just a formality. I’d hardly say the weight of these worlds are resting on our shoulders.” Mon-El waved her off. Kara was flabbergasted. She stared at him for a moment eyes wide.

 

“First of all, we getting married, not mated,” Kara pointed out.

 

“That’s right! I forgot that’s what you Kryptonians call it,” Mon-El shook his head at the ridiculous phrasing. 

 

“Second of all, creating peace for both our planets hinges on this union and that doesn’t seem at all like a big deal to you?” Kara asked folding her arms over her chest as she waited for her answer. Mon-El’s smile finally fell. His eyes narrowed as he looked her up and down unsure of how to take her.

 

“Well it’s not like we’ve a choice in the matter either way now do we?” Mon-El stated plainly. Kara paused. Does he really think-

 

“Maybe you don’t, but I do. And unlike you I care more about peace for my planet than what my husband looks like.” Kara let her arms fall to her side as she took a step closer to Mon-El almost glaring up at him. Mon-El’s eye’s widened.

 

“You mean you _chose_ to do this?” Mon-El sputtered out.

 

“On Krypton we are allowed to choose who we marry. Do you not know anything about my planet?” Kara’s voice was biting now.

 

“And you willingly agreed to this?” Mon-El asked skeptical.

 

“I’d do anything to save Krypton, maybe if you had bothered to learn anything about my planet you would feel the same,” Kara stated matter of factly. Mon-El wrinkled his nose turning away from Kara.

 

“Don’t give me any of that Kryptonian self righteous bullshit, because given the choice I wouldn’t be here and neither would you. So what’s the real reason Kara?” Mon-El asked whipping around, a cold fire burning behind his eyes.

 

“Excuse me? I’m sorry I’m not some party boy who does whatever they want. I’ve had family fight in this war! I’ve lost friends to this bloody war! And if I can give my planet peace I’m going to!” Kara nearly shouted at him, standing on her tip toes to get into his face.

 

“There it is! You’ve judged me from the second I walked into this room!” Mon-El shouted.

 

“I have not!” Kara interjected speaking over Mon-El.

 

“Well guess what Kara Zor-El,” He spit her name like it was poison in his mouth, “I’ve lost people too, I’ve even fought in some of the battles, bet you didn’t know that did you? No of course not because you just sit in this tall tower and watch the carnage from above talking about how horrible it must be down there. You can’t talk about peace when you have no idea what is even going on!” Mon-El was stooping down to get in her face now yelling at Kara who refused to back down.

 

“Don’t tell me what I have and haven’t seen in this war! You have no idea what I’ve lost!” Kara screamed.

 

“Oh really? Why don’t you tell me? Or are you too busy sitting on that judgmental self righteous throne of yours to bother talking politics with such a lowly Daxamite?” Mon-El hissed.

 

“I never said anything about the Daxamites-“ Kara started.

 

“You didn’t have to!” Mon-El interrupted.

 

“What do you want from me Mon-El? Do you want me to back out of this arrangement? Because I won’t. Believe it or not I’m doing this for my planet and subsequently yours. And no matter what you think about me or Krypton you’re stuck with me so get used to it!” Kara resisted the urge to stamp her foot into the ground to drive her point home. Instead she settled on the coldest look of disapproval she could muster. Mon-El looked like he wanted to shout something back at her but before he could the tall doors opened and in entered their parents. Neither pair looking particularly happy.

 

“The arrangements have been made,” Zor-El told them grudgingly. Kara and Mon-El shared one last glare before parting and sitting on opposite sides of the large dining table in the center of the room. Their parents sat on their respecting child’s sides and laid down the terms of their marriage to them.

 

The official marriage was to take place two months from now. Though there was a ceasefire public opinion, stood that the opposing planet should pay for their crimes, a notion that would quickly lead to the destruction of both planets. The two months were to be spent trying to convince Krypton and Daxam that Kara and Mon-El were star-crossed lovers. It was meant to show that the Kryptonians and Daxamites could look past their differences as the young lovers had. In a way their parents had painted a story. A story meant to lead the people into a peaceful mindset, with the idea that both planets could really live together in harmony. Time was to be spent on both planets with Kara and Mon-El participating in the traditions of both planets and appeasing the people of both Krypton and Daxam.

 

In short, to keep peace between the people and the planets Kara and Mon-El would have to convince everyone they were in love, and that their marriage was real. Kara knew she could muscle through this and give a believable performance even if Mon-El infuriated her to no end. She wasn’t so sure, however, that Mon-El could do the same.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that went horribly!
> 
> This is probably gonna be a slowburn....
> 
> more of the Karamel ship to come, they are probably gonna fight some more before they start liking eachother because that's how love works right(?)


End file.
